Relationship Hurdles
by VGMC
Summary: Haruna hits on the brilliant idea of creating a hypnotic spiral to help Nodoka with her issues.


Haruna sighed. Nodoka and Negi's relationship hadn't improved much since the school trip to Kyoto and the trip to Wales was only a few days away. Haruna doodled absent-mindedly in the Imperium Graphices (the notebook artifact she gained from her pactio with Negi) as she thought about the issue. One of her doodles, a spiral, popped off the page and seeing it gave her a brilliant idea.

Nodoka was sat in her room, reading, when Haruna suddenly burst through the door, panting. Nodoka jumped and dropped her book in surprise. "H-Haruna? W-what's wrong?"

"I've uh...I've got...hah, give me a minute," she panted in response. After catching her breath, she noticed something. "Hey, where's Yue?"

"Um, she went out to buy some juice," Nodoka replied.

 _That Yue and her weird drinks_ , Haruna thought to herself. _Oh well, this works out better for me_. "Anyway, I've got the perfect solution to your relationship problem!" Upon hearing this, Nodoka blushed bright red and averted her eyes. Ignoring this, Haruna continued. "Your biggest problem is that you're too shy to take the next step and I know just how to help. She quickly drew up another spiral and brought it to life.

When Nodoka looked back at Haruna, she saw the big green spiral floating in midair, Haruna's hand on the side of it like a roulette wheel in a game show. "Haruna, what-?"

"Just watch and relax," Haruna interrupted and spun the spiral. Despite the force Haruna put into it, the spiral moved slowly. Almost relaxingly so. Nodoka's eyes were drawn to it, just as Haruna had planned. Nodoka watched the spiral slowly turning until her eyes grew tired. The fluttering of her eyes told Haruna that she should start talking Nodoka into a trance. "I see your eyes are heavy, Nodoka. It's okay. You feel safe with me, don't you?" Nodoka nodded slightly. "Good. Then close your eyes and sleep." Nodoka's eyes closed and her head dropped.

Haruna stepped closer to her entranced friend. "Nodoka?" She lifted Nodoka's chin so that they were face-to-face. "Nodoka, open your eyes." Nodoka did as she was asked and, despite being almost completely hidden by her bangs, Haruna could see that Nodoka's eyes were glassy and lifeless. Haruna waved her hand in front of Nodoka's eyes to no response. Haruna let go of Nodoka and let her head float there. "I did it!" she whispered loudly in victory so as not to draw attention from outside. She had to test this! "Nodoka, stand up." She did so, staring blankly ahead. "When I snap my fingers, you will become a chicken."

Haruna snapped her fingers and Nodoka stiffened up for a second before tucking her arms into her armpits like wings. She proceeded to scratch at the floor with her foot while flapping her arms. She even started clucking. Haruna couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "If you could see yourself now, Nodoka, you'd probably die of embarrassment. Okay, now you're a frog." Haruna snapped her fingers.

Nodoka dropped to a crouch with her legs spread apart and her hands touching the floor between them, making Haruna quite sure that, were she at a different angle, she'd be able to see Nodoka's panties. Again Nodoka would die of embarrassment if she was aware of any of this. She then proceeded to hop around the room while ribbitting and occasionally sticking her tongue out. Haruna laughed even harder this time. "Hahaha okay okay! Now you're a cat." Again she snapped her fingers.

Nodoka's knees dropped to the floor and she began gently purring. She started to groom herself with her wrist and even licked it to help with that. She crawled over to Haruna on hands and knees and rubbed her head against Haruna's leg. Haruna patted Nodoka on the head and received an affectionate purr in response. "Awww. If only Negi-kun could see you now. Alright, now you're a dog." Snap.

Nodoka sat on her knees with her arms tucked and her wrists hanging limply. She stuck her tongue out and started panting. Then she barked. Haruna fell over laughing this time. Nodoka then crawled on top of Haruna and began licking her face affectionately. Haruna felt that it may be going too far now. "Nodoka, no! Bad girl! Sit! Heel!" Nothing she said made Nodoka stop. Then she heard a noise near the door. She looked to see that Yue had just returned and evidently had dropped her shopping bags in shock. "Y-Y-Y-Yue, this isn't what it looks like!" Haruna force Nodoka off and explained the situation to Yue while Nodoka barked for her attention.

Once Haruna had finished explaining, Yue spoke. "Snap her out of it."

"But I didn't get around to-" Smack. Yue hit her over the head with a book as she often did. "Okay okay, I'll wake her up!" Haruna said quickly and backed away, rubbing her head. "Nodoka, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and be yourself again." Snap. Nodoka's eyes returned to life as she regained her senses. Then she noticed her current pose and slowly moved to a normal sitting position. Then her eyes widened and her face went beet red. It looked like she remembered everything. She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. Yue shot Haruna a death glare that told her she was never to try this again. But that might not stop her from trying.


End file.
